


10 Reasons Why I Love Her

by wackledoodle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Muffet is sweet, Romantic Fluff, Sans is sweet, Sorry Not Sorry, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackledoodle/pseuds/wackledoodle
Summary: 10 Reasons why Sans Loves Muffet. If you don't like this ship then leave. Also it's fluff and a bit dirty it some parts. Beware.





	1. Her Eyes

1\. Her eyes. Don't care if she has 5 I still love them. Those eyes have seen through thick and thin. And through my heart.

1\. FB (Flashback)

She was sitting down reading quietly to herself and I couldn't help but look at her eyes. Deep violet...I sigh with content and turn back to watch MTT's channel.


	2. Her Lips

(Slight not so fluff.) 

2\. Her lips. And no. Don't be perverted. Then again kissing her is sweet...heh. Anyway. I mean her voice. I love it, its so addicting and I feel like she uses to lure me into doing stuff. Heh.

2\. FB 

"Sans. Can you pick up some groceries please?" She asked me. I was on the couch and grunted lazily. She walked up and bended down to my height, kissing my skull. "Please?"

And that's how I'm waiting in line for milk. Still blue from the kiss. Heh.


	3. Her Hair

3\. Her hair. She always keeps it tied up. But one time she let it down. Its so soft. She should wear it more often like that.

3\. FB

She was coming out the bathroom and was drying her hair.

"Your hair is down."

"Yes dearie."

"...I like it. Can I touch it?"

She sat down after putting on her nightgown and allowed me to do so....I really like her hair.


	4. Her Attitude

4\. Her attitude. Sometimes it causes problems. But I like it. Sassy. Heh.

4\. FB

"Muffet I'm not in the mood!" I growl slightly

She turned around and her eyes narrowed, save for the fifth one. Uh-oh. She storms over towards me. 

"Then you can go sleep on the couch and say goodbye to your ketchup dearie!" She grins eerily.

I'm in love with a mad woman.


	5. When She Cries

5\. When she cries. I hate when she does. But she still looks so pretty when she does. Or is that just me? Love makes you think stuff.

5\. FB

I heard sniffling. That's what woke me up. I turned only to see Muffet with her eyes wet. 

"I had a nightmare ...I apologize dearie." Still has manners. Even in bed. Heh.

And that's how I ended up cuddling her. I look up at the roof. "Life is good."


	6. Her Arms

6\. Well. She does has 6 arms. Heh...wait she heard that crap... Teleportation. OK. Safe now. Yeah uh...very helpful in the kitchen and for hugs. 

(A/N: He records these. Forgot to tell you guys that.)

6\. FB

She was making a big meal since everyone was coming over. Being the lazy old me I sat and watched her. Usually cooking didn't really interest me. But the way she made it so graceful and easy its kind of hard not to watch. Heh...


	7. Her Singing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The song Muffet is singing is Mama Said by Lucas Graham. Its a very nice song.)

7\. It is beautiful. I'm just gonna admit it. Her voice is so perfect, when she sings its like I'm in a trance. 

7.FB

She was singing some song like "Mama Said". . . I think. Not sure. But damn I has to stop being lazy and look up. She was stirring some batter while singing, eyes closed and hips swaying left to right. Best damn day ever.


	8. Because She Is Sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*warning! Slight not so fluff and maybe some yknow...intimate stuff. You've been warn. Its nothing really graphic though*)

8.She really is. I remember that one time I caught her trying on Pap's  clothes.

8.FB

"Hey Muffet I'm heading to Gr-. . .woah. . ." She turned around a bit surprised. "Oh! I didn't know you were coming home so soon. . ." she mumbled a tad bashful. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and it seems that the gloves were a bit big but damn. The shirt showed off her chest and I never realized she had such a beautiful curve. Nice butt too.

"I'm sorry! I'll go take it- Oh goodness!- S-Sans!"

 

 

Let's just say. . .we had a good time.~


	9. When She Sleeps

9.She is a angel when she sleeps.

9.FB

We were just having some small talk about random stuff when she stopped talking. I looked up to see she had fallen asleep. She looked so calm and beautiful. Her chest rose softly against my skull and I could 'hear' (pun) her soul thumping. Still strong yet so softly. I kissed her cheek before turning the lights out.


	10. Because She Is So. . .Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Last Chapter. Enjoy ^^)

      I love her for being her. She doesn't hide her nature, the true her. She isn't afraid. She had many talents. I love when I bug her and she glares. I love her smiles. Her cries. Everything. . .

            So. . .

"Will you. . .er marry me?" 

She smiles and picks me up from the couch before kissing me.  

                  I love Muffet.

                    ~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Were you all surprised he proposed or did ya see it coming? Lol hope you enjoyed. The next fic involves a female reader and Gaster.)

**Author's Note:**

> (I like this ship and I know its not known around in the fandom but IDC. Please don't say anything mean :³


End file.
